


Lay back and relax

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Category: Stray Kids (Band), minbin - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, changbin is too, friends with benefits?, im just whipped for bottom minho, non commital sex, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: “Can you make love to me? “ Minho breathes out. “Please”He almost winces at how desperate his voice just sounded but thankfully, Changbin doesn’t tease him at all. He only flashes him a fond smile and squeezes his waist, gentle as ever.“Of course; of course I can.” He whispers, leaning in and capturing Minho’s plump lips in a quick, tender kiss now that he knows where they’re taking this. Minho melts against him, grasping at his shoulders and surging forward. The chair tips back and they almost fall over, breaking into quiet giggles once they’ve found their balance again.“I really think we should take this to the bed though” Changbin offers with a smile “if you don’t want us to break our backs, that is” he whispers, amused.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Lay back and relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's been a while. I'm sorry for being absent for so long but i've been so busy with school and i have exams coming up too.This is just some self indulgent Minbin smut cause they cute ;) It's not my first time writting smut but it is my first time posting it. So please bear with me, i always cringe a bit at the way i write but i hope you enjoy!

Things have been hard lately. Minho’s been feeling hopeless, devastated and so, so lonely. He’s been feeling unwanted and unloved. And even though he’s been trying his best to stay strong, to not let his bad thoughts overwhelm him, he just can’t seem to be making it. He feels weak and he hates it, all because he’s not used to it. He doesn’t know that he has every right to be vulnerable, to let himself go for the first time in a long while. And he feels guilty for crying himself to sleep at night, even though he really shouldn’t.

He needs to feel wanted, needs comfort, needs to feel someone’s hands tracing his skin with gentleness, someone’s soft lips whispering praises and silent reassurements in his ear. He’s been swimming against the current of his own desire for so long; too long. So he quietly gets out of bed, pulls a sweatshirt over his head and leaves the room.

The tiles are freezing cold beneath his bare feet once he makes it to the hallway. For a moment, he contemplates where to go. Chan sure has a lot in his head these days. He’s been wrecked lately, just like the rest of them. And since he’s the leader, he carries the most worries out of all of them. Minho doesn’t want to add up to them. It’s alright. Because Chan isn’t who he needs right now. And maybe he’s known it ever since he woke up drenched in cold sweat and tears. He loves all of his members. And whenever he needs someone he listens to where his heart is telling him to go, who to turn to. Sometimes that person is Chan. Sometimes it’s Jisung. Sometimes it’s Seungmin, Jeongin or Felix. Sometimes it’s Hyunjin. But right now, it’s clear what his heart is telling him, pointing straight towards a certain room.

 _Changbin_. He needs Changbin.

Changbin has always been his comfort, someone to count on when he’s at his weakest. Someone so strong and so selfless but at the same time so soft and caring. Someone that he knows will treat him with the gentleness he desires, just like he’s done many times in the past. Behind their every-day playful bantering, hides a bond of deep understanding. And Minho knows that whenever he needs it, he can reach out and hold Changbin’s hand.

Standing right outside his room, Minho takes a deep breath and pulls the door open. Inside, the lights are turned down low. Changbin is sat at his desk, crouched over his laptop, his headphones blasting the track he’s been working on for a few days now. His form is illuminated by the soft red glow of the led lights hanging on the wall and he seems to not have noticed the new presence in the room. Minho takes a few steps closer, now standing right behind him. After realizing his bandmate still hasn’t noticed him, he taps Changbin gently on the shoulder. The younger boy turns around, his eyes widening slightly in surprise then immediately softening upon noticing Minho’s pained expression.  
“Minho hyung?” he asks “How come you’re up so late?” He takes his headphones off, setting them aside on the desk.

“I could say the same about you, Changbin-ah” Minho responds, already knowing the answer to his question. Sure, it might be three am. But Changbin’s an insomniac, meaning he sometimes finds it hard to fall asleep, something that leads to him working on new music at ungodly hours of the night.  
The younger of the two huffs out a breath, smiling.

“Come on, hyung. It’s not like I don’t do this every other night”  
Minho manages to smile too now, even though it’s evident that he’s far from happy at the moment. Changbin seems to notice, offering his hand to the older boy who gladly interlocks their fingers.

“Tell me what’s wrong, hyung-ah” he says in the most sweet and comforting tone of voice.

Minho sighs, eyes becoming watery, his mouth twitching in order to hold back his tears.

“Nothing…I mean, you know what’s wrong, we all do” he trails off. Changbin squeezes his hand encouragingly.

“Fair point”

“It’s just…It’s all too much, you know?” Minho continues, voice breaking. “I can’t take it Binnie…” he whispers faintly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Minho watches as Changbin’s eyebrows furrow. The rapper leans back in his comfortable office chair and opens up his arms. And Minho is just so, so grateful as he takes the invitation and crawls into his lap, throwing his arms over his shoulders and burying his face in the warm skin of his neck. He sighs contently when he feels Changbin’s strong hands caressing his back, just like he’d been craving. It’s not enough however, he needs more. So he pulls away from the younger boy’s neck and locks eyes with him, gaze tentative and unsure as if they haven’t done this a thousand times before. It’s not that something has changed; just that Minho’s been feeling so insecure lately.  
Changbin quirks an eyebrow at him, his hands resting on Minho’s waist.

“What is it, hyung-ah? You know you can tell me” he murmurs sweetly.

Minho looks away. Why is it so hard for him to just spit it out?

“Um…This- this track that you’re working on, do you need to finish it tonight?”

Changbin looks a bit puzzled.

“Not really. Why though?” he asks, curiosity evident in his voice.

“Can you make love to me? “ Minho breathes out. “ _Please”_

He almost winces at how desperate his voice just sounded but thankfully, Changbin doesn’t tease him at all. He only flashes him a fond smile and squeezes his waist, gentle as ever.

“Of course; of course I can.” He whispers, leaning in and capturing Minho’s plump lips in a quick, tender kiss now that he knows where they’re taking this. Minho melts against him, grasping at his shoulders and surging forward. The chair tips back and they almost fall over, breaking into quiet giggles once they’ve found their balance again.

“I really think we should take this to the bed though” Changbin offers with a smile “if you don’t want us to break our backs, that is” he whispers, amused.  
Minho nods his head eagerly.

“Alright” Changbin murmurs sweetly “Hold on tight, yeah?”

Minho hums, wrapping his arms tighter around the younger boy’s neck. In the next moment, Changbin’s hands are sliding underneath the back of his strong thighs and he’s being lifted off the chair as if he weighs nothing.

“Can I lay you down, baby?” Changbin asks softly, once he’s standing in front of the bed with Minho cradled safely in his arms. Minho’s heart swells at the pet name and his eyes are so close to watering again because this is exactly what he needed.

“Yes please” he manages to utter, voice fainter than a whisper.

Changbin lowers him until his back gingerly hits the mattress and then crawls on the bed to hover above him. He brushes Minho’s disheveled bangs away from his eyes and dips his head, pressing his lips on the boy’s forehead and letting them linger for a few seconds. Minho allows himself to relax. He doesn’t remember when was the last time he let this happen. His eyelids flutter closed as he lets Changbin pepper kisses all over his face and run his gentle hands all over his clothed torso.

“Tell me if you change your mind, okay?” he hears Changbin murmur. He nods weakly, his eyes still shut.

“Can I undress you, sweetheart? Would that be okay with you?” Changbin whispers again, tracing circles with the palm of his hand on Minho’s soft stomach. Minho finally opens his eyes and nods once again, looking anywhere but in Changbin’s eyes. Because the rapper is treating him so well, with such care and affection. And he doesn’t feel like he deserves it despite it being exactly what he needs in order to feel better.

“Baby” Changbin calls out. Minho still refuses to look at him.

“Baby, please, don’t do this. I need you to use your words alright? I can’t be sure if you wanna keep going if you just nod at everything that I say”  
He slides his hand underneath Minho’s jaw and gently turns the boy’s head for their eyes to meet. But when they do, he sees tears running down the older boy’s face. “Ah” he thinks to himself “that explains the silence”. He uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe Minho’s tears away, softly as ever, and then lowers his head to brush his lips against the tip of Minho’s sharp nose.

“Hyung” he breathes out “Don’t do this to yourself”

Minho inhales sharply, breaking into quiet sobs that shatter Changbin’s heart in a million pieces. He curls into himself, hiding his face with his hands in an attempt to hide. God, he wishes he could just sink into the mattress and disappear.

Changbin sighs, gathering the broken boy in his arms. He lays them both down, hushing Minho softly, nosing at his hair and pressing kisses to his forehead every now and then. And he waits patiently until the dancer has sobered up a little bit, until his sobs have given their place to quiet sniffles. With a final press of his lips to Minho’s burning forehead, he pulls away to look in the other’s honey, red rimmed eyes. He smiles a bit and holds Minho even tighter.  
“Any better?” he asks, careful not to trigger any more teardrops.

“Yeah” Minho smiles back. “Thanks” he mutters “I really needed that”

“It’s nothing. I’m here if you need me. And please know that you’re so worthy, okay? You’re so wonderful, so lovely” Changbin whispers in the space between them “don’t let anyone tell you otherwise”

Minho’s eyes widen.

“How did you-“Before he has the chance to finish, he’s cut off by fond laughter.

“I know you, hyung-ah. I’ve known you for a while now. It’s evident to me whenever something is bothering you. And most of the time, you make it easy to understand what it is too. Don’t you dare think that you can hide from me”

Minho smiles. And truthfully, Changbin is right. He can’t hide his feelings. Neither from him nor from any of the other boys. They all know each other too well.  
After releasing his tears and all the pent up frustration that’d previously been bottling up inside of him, after being reassured that he’s worthy and enough, Minho feels a whole lot better. His head feels so much lighter, so much clearer than before.

“Bin-ah”

“Tell me”

“Can we still get it on? Or did I just kill the mood?” he asks, sure of what he wants but unsure whether Changbin wants it too.

“Do you want us to? Will it make you feel better, I mean? Cause if it will then I want it too” Changbin answers, squeezing his hand and taking all of his worries away. “Wanna make you feel good”

“It will, I promise. I really want this” Minho admits. He doesn’t just want it. He needs it. It’s been way too long since he’s last been touched and his own hands just aren’t enough to please him sometimes.

“Alright, love” Changbin says ”Wanna start undressing yourself while I run to the bathroom to get condoms? Promise I won’t be long” he proposes.

Minho’s cheeks flush a bit and so do the tips of his ears. He nods and untangles himself from Changbin’s embrace.

“Okay” he says “I’ll wait for you”

Changbin helps him up into a sitting position and flashes him one last smile before he leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him and giving Minho some privacy.  
Minho tugs at the hem of his own sweatshirt with his sweater paws, looking down with a shy smile adorning his lips. He feels excited, anticipation rushing in his veins. Changbin has been so sweet to him so far, just like he always is. And that’s something that Minho adores about him: No matter how strong he is or how much power he’s given, Changbin will always be careful and so, so gentle.

He ultimately decides it’s about time that he starts undressing. So he takes his sweatshirt off, neatly folding it and reaching out to place it on the chair that Changbin had previously been sitting on. Just then, the door is being pushed open and Changbin appears at the doorframe, holding a couple of colorful foil squares in his hand. He gives Minho the same fond look that he did before leaving the room as he closes the door behind him.

“Chan-hyung and Felix are asleep on the couch so we won’t have anyone barging in here. I checked up on them” he reassures the older boy.

“That’s good” Minho says ”Can we still lock though? Just in case?”

Changbin nods

“Of course”

After the door is finally locked, Changbin crawls onto the bed to join him. Minho gathers the courage and takes his face into his hands. A nod from the other boy is all it takes for him to crash their mouths together. He kisses Changbin hungrily, with every last ounce of energy he has left in his exhausted body, and sighs shakily when strong hands run up and down his sides. Then, those hands are traveling further south, arms locking around Minho’s lower back. Carefully, Changbin shifts his weight and lowers Minho onto the mattress for the second time tonight, hovering above him. He breaks the kiss because, yes, breathing is also a thing, and smiles when he notices the flush on Minho’s cheeks and sternum.

“Pretty” he mutters, making Minho giggle. It’s so good to see him all smiley after so long.  
Changbin rises to his knees and hastily pulls his t-shirt over his head. And the dancer doesn’t hesitate, reaching out to touch him without a second thought. His hands firstly land on Changbin’s strong biceps and he squeezes them before moving his attention to his sculpted chest. He pinches the boy’s right nipple and smiles triumphantly when Changbin whines above him.

“Mhm stop it” Changbin tells him with a giggle and a fond look in his eyes. He takes Minho’s hands in his own and holds them down, against the bed. “This is supposed to be about you, you idiot” he teases.

Minho’s eyes glint playfully as he throws his head back laughing, his pretty giggles bouncing off the walls and creating a beautiful symphony.  
“Make it about me then” he challenges.

Changbin raises his eyebrows at him, grinning widely. He releases Minho’s hands to drag his fingertips all over the boy’s torso in a way that Minho can only describe as incredibly arousing.

“Oh, so this is how it’s gonna go, huh?” Changbin teases him again, finding the swollen buds on his chest easily and rubbing them gently with the pads of his thumbs. Minho’s back arches a bit, his lower lip getting caught in between his teeth as he loses himself in the pleasure of being touched.

He hums, pleased, and reaches up to loop his arms around Changbin’s neck; to bring their bodies closer together.

“Feel good, baby?” he hears him ask, right before open mouthed kisses are being pressed to his warm neck.

“Yeah…” he utters, breathless.

Changbin sucks on his sensitive skin lightly, so as not to leave any marks, but Minho still feels so incredibly good, tangling his fingers in the other’s dark strands of hair.

“Let’s get you out of these, yeah?” Changbin whispers sweetly, pulling away from Minho’s neck and tugging at the hem of his shorts.

Minho nods with eagerness. He lifts his hips helpfully as Changbin hooks his fingers underneath the waistline and slides the article of clothing down his strong legs.

“So good, you’re so good baby” Changbin praises “So pretty”

And pretty is an understatement. Minho looks gorgeous underneath him, almost completely bare, with his face and sternum flushed all over and his cherry red lips parted. His cock is already half hard, precum leaking from the tip and wetting the fabric of his underwear.  
The dancer whines, flustered, and avoids Changbin’s gaze, mouth forming a bashful smile.

“Can I take off your boxers too or do you need more time?” the younger boy asks gently.

“Go ahead” Minho whispers, timid “Just take off your pants first” he orders.

Changbin smiles down at him and shakes his head fondly.

“Bossy” he teases, right after pressing his mouth to Minho’s own.

He lets go of Minho for a moment and sits at the edge of the bed in order to remove his sweatpants. The dancer whines a little at the loss of his body warmth and wraps his arms tightly around himself. It’s cold tonight and being almost fully exposed to the chilly air of the room is probably not the best idea. Changbin seems to realize because he throws his sweatpants somewhere on the floor uncaringly and quickly resumes his position from earlier, hovering above Minho. He takes the other’s slightly smaller hands in both his own, bringing them close to his lips and blowing out hot air, to warm them up.

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” he asks, concern laced in his voice. Minho nods.  
“Wanna get under the covers?” Changbin offers.

And that’s how –a couple of minutes later- they find themselves wrapped around each other under the warm blankets, both now completely bare and exchanging passionate kisses. Minho’s painfully hard cock is throbbing in Changbin’s palm as the younger boy pumps him in a steady rhythm and swallows all of the pretty sounds that Minho willingly pours into his mouth. It’s been so long, too long, since the last time Minho’s been touched like this. And he’s so sensitive that he feels as if he’s gonna come on the spot. Changbin’s hands are so skilled, one working his dick and the other caressing his nipples, starting from the one on the right and then paying the same amount of attention to the one on the left.

And Minho just lays there, almost completely limp and lost in the pleasure, fingers threaded in Changbin’s black hair. He feels a bit guilty for being treated so well and almost not doing anything in return. But he’s just so tired and mentally drained that he can’t get his limbs to move. And when he reveals this to Changbin he’s just met with even more praises and words of reassurement. Changbin tells him to relax completely and that “it’s okay baby, lay back, I’ll take care of you”. And he’s just so sweet and selfless and caring and Minho feels wanted after such a long time. It’s all too good; almost perfect.

But he can’t take it. The pressure building up in his tummy is threatening to burst at any given moment, and he doesn’t want it to yet.

“Bin- Binnie” he moans “p-please stop…”

Changbin’s hand comes to a halt immediately and he lifts his gaze to search Minho’s face for any signs of discomfort.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? “ he asks, eyebrows drawn together in concern.

Minho pants heavily, trying to catch his breath.

“Nothing” he reassures, waving his hands dismissively “just didn’t wanna cum yet” he manages to utter.

“Can we get on with it?” he babbles needily

“Please”

Changbin almost coos at him, admiring his glossy eyes and his swollen lips, his messy hair and his pretty cock, all red and hard and leaking at the tip.

“Yes baby, yes love” he reassures” How do you want it?”

“Wanna ride” Minho says, struggling to get up on his knees.

Changbin hesitates for a moment, reaching out and supporting Minho in order for him to sit up.

“Are you sure?” he asks “Thought you might wanna take it easy since you’re so tired”

Minho shakes his head, determined.

“Okay, how about this” Changbin says, scared that Minho might as well collapse from the exhaustion “you can ride me and if you get tired you’ll let me take it from there. Sound good?”

He watches as Minho considers his options, fiddling with his fingers.

“Okay”

Changbin smiles and leans in to peck him softly on the lips, once then twice, and Minho melts against him.

“Gotta get you prepped first, don’t we?”

“Don’t need to”

Changbin looks at him questioningly and Minho smiles bashfully, cheeks heating up a little bit.

“I… fingered myself in the shower this morning” he admits, shyly

Changbin grins and reaches out for him, hands finding his hips and pulling him closer.

“How many fingers, sweetheart?”

Minho blushes even harder and looks away, avoiding the younger boy’s adoring gaze.

“Three” he mutters.

“Someone’s been a little needy, Hm?”

Changbin teases. He watches as Minho huffs and hits him in embarrassment, but doesn’t miss the small smile on his lips. He squeezes the dancer’s waist carefully and Minho  
understands quickly, straddling him for the second time tonight.

“Can I check? I really don’t wanna hurt you” Changbin asks him, just to be sure.

“Yeah, definitely”

“Alright, lube’s at the top drawer, love. Can you reach it for me?”

And just like that, merely a minute later, Changbin’s warming up the gel between his fingers and Minho’s steadying himself, hands on the other’s shoulders and legs spread as far as his current position allows. Changbin runs his free hand up and down Minho’s back and pecks his lips softly before prodding at his hole with a single finger. It slips past Minho’s entrance with no resistance and the dancer’s eyes flutter closed, a little gasp escaping his lips. Without hesitation and encouraged by Minho’s gentle reactions, Changbin slips a second finger inside, watching in awe as the older boy’s pretty lips part, grip tightening on his shoulders. Minho moans airily as the other’s fingers move in and out of his hole in a steady rhythm. He wraps his arms around Changbin’s neck and braces himself for the third digit that is now entering him. He whines, gasps and shudders in Changbin’s hold as the boy’s middle finger grazes his sweet spot.

“Shh” Changbin hushes him softly “You’re doing so well, pretty baby”

Minho moans at the praise, rocking back against the others hand, desperate for more.  
He’s definitely stretched out enough and really, there’s no need for any more prep. Minho’s already so hard and Changbin doesn’t wanna tease him and get him all frustrated. So he retracts his fingers from inside of him, adoring the way Minho’s hole flutters around the them.

Minho whines at the loss, breathing heavily and leaning his forehead against Changbin’s shoulder. Gentle hands caress his torso all over and sweet words of reassurement are being whispered into his ear. He pants, trying to catch his breath, and Changbin blindly reaches for one of the condoms he had previously thrown somewhere on the mattress.  
“Whenever you’re ready, sweetheart” he whispers softly, right after tearing the small foil package open with his teeth. Minho manages to pull away from his shoulder, steadying himself on weak arms. Changbin looks at him worriedly.

“Are you sure you can take it?” he asks carefully.

Instead of a verbal response, Minho snatches the condom from his hand and nods eagerly.

“Can I?”

“Go for it”

Changbin’s cock is hard as fuck and Minho feels bad for not having touched him at all tonight, just to give him some relief. So he takes his time in slipping the condom on, making sure to give him a few pumps too as he spreads lube generously all over him. Changbin moans and grips at his hips, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“Promise you’ll tell me if you get too tired?” the younger boy murmurs, cupping Minho’s cheek and running his thumb softly over the dancer’s sharp cheekbone.

“I promise, Bin-ah”

And with that, Minho’s lining up his hole with the tip of Changbin’s cock and slowly, so slowly, lowering himself until it slips past his entrance. The two boys gasp in unison and Changbin’s hands grasp Minho’s hips harder, nails digging into the soft flesh.

“Fuck” Changbin curses as he sinks further inside Minho. He watches his strong thigh muscles flex beautifully underneath glistening, golden skin and moves his hands to hold his waist tightly and support him as much as he can during this uncomfortable transition.

Soon enough, Minho bottoms out, eyes shut and head thrown back in bliss, breathing heavily.

“Bin- Binnie” he moans prettily, feeling so, so full and loving every second of it. “It’s so good” he babbles.

“You’re so- fuck” Changbin manages to utter “so warm, baby. Please tell me I can move now, I’m going insane” He takes one of Minho’s small hands in his own and interlocks their fingers. And Minho smiles in between pants, appreciating the small but meaningful gesture.

“Hold on” he breathes out and lets himself fall back, his free hand resting on Changbin’s thigh for support. He starts rolling his hips gracefully and even though this position is already making his thighs burn it all feels so good and he can’t bring himself to care. Changbin lets go of his hand and falls back against the mattress, wrapping his arms around each one of Minho’s thighs. He thrusts up abruptly and Minho’s back arches, the most beautiful sound escaping his plush, cherry red lips.

“F-fuck, do that again”

Changbin complies and thrusts up again, his tip grazing that sweet bundle of nerves. Minho’s eyes practically roll back into his skull and he moans again, probably a little too loudly but so, so prettily. He’s usually not loud in bed. But tonight he just can’t help it, needing nothing more than to let himself go.

“Shh baby” Changbin tells him “You have to be quiet, don’t wanna wake up the others, right?”

Minho nods dumbly, far too gone to form words right now. It’s clear that he’s struggling to keep himself up, legs trembling and hips moving sloppily. Changbin thrusts up once more and his body shakes violently, a weak “please” slipping off his tongue. It’s not hard to tell that he’s utterly exhausted.  
Changbin pushes himself up to a sitting position and embraces him, pressing their lips together softly in an effort to get the older boy a bit more relaxed. He massages Minho’s tensed- up thighs and the dancer collapses against him with a broken gasp. Without saying a word, Changbin flips them over so that he’s hovering above Minho. The boy looks puzzled underneath him, looking up at him in question.

“B-but I’m not tired”

Changbin raises his eyebrows at him.

“Your thighs were literally spasming, Minho”

Minho takes a deep breath, giving in. He expects Changbin to scold him but instead, lips are pressing against his forehead tenderly.

“Lemme take it from here, alright? Just relax, I’ve got you”

“But…”

“What is it, love?”

“…Do I deserve it, though?”

Changbin huffs out a breath, smiles gently, brushes Minho’s disheveled bangs away from his eyes. He looks so beautiful, so delicate, so fragile. And Changbin wants to give him everything that he has.

“Of course. Of course you deserve it. You’ve been working so hard. Let me reward you, okay? “

Minho closes his eyes and takes another deep breath.

“Okay”

“Good boy” Changbin praises. He grins as Minho blushes a little, then holds his hands down against the bed and re-enters him.

Minho gasps softly, letting his body relax as Changbin instructed.

“Let’s take it easy, now. You’re doing so great” the younger boy says and pushes inside until his hips are pressed up against Minho’s ass, the dancer’s pink little hole fluttering around him. He sets the pace, finding a stable rhythm and thrusting into Minho’s tight heat in gentle, calculated movements. He wants nothing more than to go as hard as he can, cause Minho’s so precious all spread out for him like this. But he can’t and he won’t cause he knows that the older boy needs to be treated with care; he needs to feel loved and appreciated. And that alone beats Changbin’s desire to just pound into him like there’s no tomorrow. So he restricts himself as he makes love to this perfect, angelic boy underneath him; this boy that has the most beautiful voice Changbin has ever heard and is now moaning softly and so melodically into his ear.  
Soon enough, Minho’s breathing becomes ragged. He pours all of his pretty sounds right into Changbin’s mouth as the younger boy silences him with his lips. And when they pull appart, Minho’s head is rolling around on the pillows and he can’t hold himself still cause he’s just so close and it all feels so good.

“Bin- Binnie, I’m gonna-“

“Come on sweetheart, _come on_ ”

And that’s all it takes for him to burst. With a particularly harsh thrust of Changbin’s hips, his body spasms violently as his orgasm hits him in full force, stripes of the creamy, white substance landing across both their torsos. Changbin follows soon after, spilling into the condom with Minho’s name on his tongue. He pulls out cautiously, hushing Minho by pressing his lips to the tip of his nose as he winces in discomfort. Then, he quickly ties up the condom into a knot and successfully tosses it into the trash-can. He pulls a pack of wet wipes out of the drawer of his nightstand and hastily cleans himself, pulls a clean pair of boxers up his legs before he shifts his attention to the worn out boy on the bed. Minho’s tired. Actually, tired is an understatement. He looks so blissed out with his eyes screwed shut and his pretty lips parted, chest rising and falling rhythmically. Changbin approaches him and sits by his side, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek as gently as ever.

“You with me, love?” he asks softly.

Minho’s pretty eyes flutter open and he smiles before he closes them again and melts into the warm touch, nodding weakly. Changbin kisses him on the temple.

“I’m just gonna clean you up now, okay?”

“Yeah”

Changbin wipes the mess on Minho’s tummy away and gets him a clean pair of underwear. He gets him dressed so that he won’t be cold during the night and offers him to stay too, so that he won’t have to go back to his bed and feel lonely once again. And Minho’s so grateful for him and for everything that he’s done for him tonight.

“Are you sure you don’t mind me staying?” Minho asks, just to make sure.

“Not at all, just lay down and I’ll come hold you once I’m done with the track, alright?”

Minho nods.

“Hey”

“Tell me”

“Thank you so much, for everything. I really don’t know what to say or what I would’ve done if I didn’t have you” Minho whispers, voice small and timid. “How can I repay you?”

“Are you nuts, hyung-ah?” Changbin tells him with a smile. “You don’t have to repay me, I don’t want you to. I’m here if you need me and you know that. Plus we’ve done this so many times before. Please don’t feel like you owe me anything.”

“Still, thank you so much. I… I really needed this”

“I know; it’s nothing. Are you feeling okay?”

“Little bit tired but otherwise great”

“That’s good to know. Rest now, yeah? I won’t leave you”

Minho nods and lays down, letting Changbin tuck him in.

“Goodnight Bin-ah, don’t stay up for too long”

“Goodnight Minho-hyung, sweet dreams”

**Author's Note:**

> That was everything, hope you enjoyed reading. If you're up for it, leave kudos or a comment. I really love interacting with all of you! I wish that you're all safe and happy<3


End file.
